


【德哈】The gentleman/绅士的品格（ABO）

by Nyadi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:28:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28784970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyadi/pseuds/Nyadi
Summary: 当波特家的小儿子正因为舞会而烦恼的时候，一位绅士出现在他面前并承诺会为他提供帮助
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 13





	【德哈】The gentleman/绅士的品格（ABO）

波特家的小儿子最近很是苦恼。

他们郡上来了个大户人家，听说是从伦敦城里搬过来避暑的，那家的男主人卢修斯·马尔福曾为主君效力，深得君上宠信，同北方的战争结束后，被破例授予了世袭的爵位，成了上流社会的新贵，连他们这种偏远的小郡都听闻过他的大名。

马尔福家的到来让整个小郡变得有活力了，平时懒洋洋的那些人家都振奋了起来，尤其是家中育有Omega子女的，更是将精力都用在了谈论马尔福家的小少爷身上。

听说那是全伦敦最英俊的Alpha了，加上马尔福家一年十几万英镑的收入，那位少爷简直被他们视为猎物。

哈利对此倒是不甚在意，并不是说他想显得多么清高孤傲，只是他才刚刚经历了分化期，成为了一个Omega，但对他们谈论的那些事情并没有太大兴趣，他甚至没有熟练掌握如何去分辨其他人的第二性，世界对他来说仿佛还同前几周一样，除了多出一股萦绕在身体周围的信息素气味，他仍旧醉心于同幼年时就相识的玩伴罗恩对郊外的一座座小山丘展开探险。

但麻烦总是会找上他。

马尔福家将在镇上召开一次空前盛大的舞会消息传来后的第二天，波特家的宅邸就收到了庄园那边送来的请帖，虽然波特家的主人詹姆·波特先生以及莉莉·波特夫人对此倒不像郡上其他人家那样接到请帖之后欣喜若狂，他们对马尔福家族以及这样一场舞会并不是很感兴趣，但是出于礼貌，他们还是回了口信将按照请帖里说的那样带着自己的小儿子出席舞会。

哈利对此抱怨不已，周二的晚上他本来有一节素描课，直到莉莉告诉他，他的家庭教师邓布利多先生在那晚也将出席舞会，所以他最爱的素描课被移到了周三。

这并没有让哈利开心起来，他不喜欢舞会，觉得那些繁文缛节和礼服上的蕾丝花边总是让他透不过气来，况且他连最简单的舞步都不甚熟练，更别说那些总是把他搞的晕头转向的绅士礼仪。

他趴在溪边的绿草地上，望着水面倒映出自己的影子，重重地叹了口气。

“恕我冒昧，请问你有什么烦恼吗？”一个声音在他身后响起。

哈利回过头，一个陌生人站在他的腿边，或许是他刚刚思考得太过入神，连对方何时走近的都没有发现。

“你是谁，我在这附近从来没见过你。”哈利从低处望向俯视着他的那个少年，对方的金发太过闪耀了，在阳光的加持下让他睁不开眼，他不禁抬手揉了揉眼睛，另一只手肘撑在还沾着水珠的草地上，这让他趔趄了一下。

那个金发少年笑了笑，然后跪蹲下来，优雅地朝哈利伸出了一只手。

“我只是散步路过这里而已，没想到能有幸碰见一位纳西索斯正对着水面叹气，是你的美貌让你烦恼吗？”

哈利这才真切地看清楚对方的长相，那张脸比他的金发还要令人瞩目，灰蓝色的眸子胜过自己见过的任何一朵鸢尾。哈利觉得脸上泛起了灼热的温度，不知道是因为对方所说的话还是他靠得过近的距离。

他犹豫了几秒钟后，才将手落在了对方戴着精致手套的掌心上。

哈利借着金发少年的力道站起身，他有些狼狈，青草的汁液将他的白色衬衫染上了点点绿色，他觉得自己的脸更红了。

尴尬让他没有在意自己为什么会对这个陌生人吐露心事：“我只是……我只是在为今晚的舞会发愁……”

“舞会……”那个金发少年歪着头的样子并不像是再发问，他饶有兴致地盯着哈利瞧。

“你没听说过吗？郡上来了位马尔福公爵，他将在今晚召开盛大的舞会。”

“倒是没太听说过。”金发少年只是淡淡地笑了笑。

“那一定无聊透了，”哈利踢着脚边的一颗小石子，再一次扯了扯衬衫的袖子，企图遮盖住那一处绿色的污渍，“罗恩说，郡上一半的人家都受到了邀请，到时候他们肯定会像是冒着傻气一样围着马尔福一家转。”

“你见过马尔福家的人？”

哈利红着脸拽了拽脑后的头发，微微撅起嘴唇说道：“还没有。”

“但是你好像很讨厌他们。”

哈利有些心虚，他不太想承认自己确实对素昧平生的马尔福一家抱有偏见：“我只是不喜欢大家总是谈论他们，好像是在争抢什么宝藏似的。”

金发少年上前帮他抚平那一缕不甚乖巧的头发，哈利并没有为他越界举动感到不适，只是在他靠过来的时候被对方身上好闻的香气吸引了。

“你真好闻。”他就那么脱口而出了，下一秒才反应过来自己说了什么，他刚刚经历分化期，不太能分辨出别人身上的味道是信息素还是单纯的香水味，所以总是冒失地说些傻话，他想要将整张脸都埋进一旁的溪水中去，这样才能降低一点那里的温度。

金发少年体贴地没有对此予以回应，他只是微笑地望着哈利：“所以你是在为那场舞会的无聊而烦恼？”

“有……有一点吧，”哈利不得不强迫自己转过头，这样才能不总是盯着对方好看的蓝眼睛出神，“而且我对社交礼仪不太熟悉，做个绅士什么的，达利一定又会笑话我的，他上次就因为我在舞池里踩了赫敏的鞋子笑话了我整整半个月呢。”

金发少年没有被他孩子气的话逗笑，他灰蓝色的眸子变得深了一些，那让他脸更加好看了。

“或许我可以为你提供一些帮助，恰巧我比较擅长华尔兹，以及一些舞会上用得到的礼仪，我可以教给你一些，这样你就不再听到那位‘达利’的嘲笑了。”

让达利闭嘴，这是一个不小的诱惑。

“真的吗？”哈利转过头来，欣喜让他那双绿眼睛沾上了些水汽。

“当然了，”金发少年的喉咙不着痕迹地吞咽了一下，“只是我们应该找个更加隐蔽的地方，不能被别人撞见，不然就不能给他们一个惊喜了，不是吗？”

“我们可以往上游去，我和罗恩探险的时候去过那里，那边的树林比这里密集些。”哈利对此毫无防备，他一心想的都是面前的这位陌生绅士能够毫无条件地为他提供帮助，他人真是太好了。

金发少年向他伸去一只手肘，哈利没多想就抬手挎过，他们向溪水的上游走去。

“抱歉，我还没问过你的名字。”他们走过一处形状怪异的岩石时，哈利才想起来要询问这位少年绅士的姓名。

“德拉科，”金发少年眼睛望向远处，嘴角含着若有若无的笑意回答道，“叫我德拉科就好。”

正如哈利所说，溪水的上游被茂密阔叶林占据着，它们宽大的叶子舒展开来，遮住了夏季过于刺眼的阳光，给他们停留的地方遮蔽出一片荫郁来。

他们站在那里，哈利紧张地看着面前的德拉科，突然间觉得自己仿佛是要面临训诫的学生，这让他慌张的低下了头。

“首先，”德拉科抬手抚上面前Omega的下巴让他不再能够因为害羞而躲闪，“作为绅士，时刻都要望向别人的双眼，任何原因都不能导致你转移视线。”

哈利能够感受到对方的丝质手套在自己的下巴上缓慢摩挲着，这让他的心脏漏掉了一拍，他努力克制住自己想要移开目光的冲动，因为他感觉到对面德拉科灰蓝色的瞳孔中刮起了异样的风暴。

“对，就像这样，”德拉科循循善诱着，“看着我的眼睛。”

哈利觉得德拉科大概会魔法，他真的就再也移不开视线了，他觉得自己被那些风暴席卷而起然后又被轻轻放下。

“然后，是吻手礼。”德拉科用另一只手托起了哈利的指尖，将它们送到了自己的唇边。他真的就像自己所说的那样，作为一名绅士，整个过程中都没有移开望向哈利眼睛的视线。

哈利觉得自己现在肯定傻得可以，他想看看德拉科是如何亲吻他的手指的，但对方才刚刚教过他的不可以挪开视线，所以他只能透过指尖传来的轻柔触感来判断那里微凉的温度。

“你还可以亲吻对方的脸颊，或者其他的地方。”当他发出那些咬舌音的时候，吐露的舌尖轻轻擦过哈利的手指，这让哈利禁不住颤抖了一下，他觉得自己颈后的腺体有些发热了。

“哪里？”

“这里。”德拉科挪动着托住哈利下巴的拇指，将它落在了那双粉色的嘴唇上，即使隔着布料，他也能感受到那里灼热的温度，他慢慢俯下身，动作轻缓而优雅，在即将接触到哈利的时候稍稍偏转一点角度，然后让嘴唇覆盖在了自己的拇指上。

哈利只能听得见自己的心跳声了，它们咚咚咚地撞击着自己的耳膜，即使有一根手指的阻隔，但他们仍有一部分皮肤相接在了一起，对方呼出的空气同他鼻尖的相交融，他觉得自己瞬间被对方好闻的味道包裹住了。

哈利努力想要像个绅士那样继续直视着德拉科的眼睛，但过近的距离让他的视线无法聚焦，此时他只能看见对方金黄色的睫毛在自己的眼前形成的虚影。

哈利刚刚被吻过的那只手，被德拉科轻轻抬起放在了自己的肩膀上，他能感觉到那些可爱的圆圆指尖紧紧攥住那里布料的力道。他稍微退开了一点，离开那片让他恋恋不舍的嘴唇，看着哈利眼睛里泛上来的水汽。

“学会了吗？”他柔声地问道。

哈利着了魔般地点了点头。

“你可以示范一次给我看，你知道的，这需要练习。”

哈利红着脸，即使觉得有些怪异但没有退却，他可是邓布利多最优秀的学生，才不会被一点点羞怯打败，他抬起另一只手，学着德拉科的样子将拇指覆在对方的嘴唇上。让哈利有些气恼的是，他必须要踮起脚尖才能让自己够到那片薄唇，但当他自己的嘴唇触碰到对方的时候，他的大脑被迫停止了思考。

他脑中一片空白，甚至在德拉科抬手将他的手指从双方嘴唇之间抽出的时候都没有做出任何反应，他脑海中只有一个声音，不断重复着告诉自己对方的气味太过好闻。

当德拉科的舌尖舔弄上自己嘴唇的时候，哈利才稍稍找回有些理智，他想后退开来，但是随即发现自己的后颈不知在什么时候已经被对方扣住。

“唔！”

哈利想要挣扎，但下一秒嘴唇上传来的轻微刺痛制止了他。

“嘘，”德拉科用自己的嘴唇磨蹭着哈利的，“我在教你另一种礼仪。”

“什么……”

“是Alpha对Omega的礼仪。”说着，德拉科将舌头探入到哈利的口中，描绘着着他那些小贝壳般的可爱牙齿。

哈利意识到对方是个Alpha的时候已经来不及了，对方狡猾地在此时才释放出先前被刻意压抑的浓烈信息素，哈利被口中以及鼻尖萦绕着的凌厉味道冲击的眼前一片花白，他的脚尖已经支撑不住自己了，腿弯渐渐瘫软，在即将脱力的时候被德拉科扣住了后腰。

他被抵在一棵冬青树上，树干粗粒的纹路硌的他后背刺痛，震惊和冲击感让他忘记了呼吸，窒息令他眼中盛不下的那些泪水终于顺着眼角流了下来，滑过他的脸颊来到了下颌。

德拉科终于肯离开他的嘴唇了，他舔弄了一会哈利下颌的皮肤，将那些泪水尽数收入口中，哈利只能发出小动物般的呜咽声，他没办法拒绝这个，他整个人都被那里传来的酥痒控制着。

德拉科笑了笑，他摘掉了哈利的眼镜，这样他就能毫无阻碍地欣赏那片祖母绿了，他将镜框随手挂在了那棵冬青垂下来的枝条上，让它随着风轻轻摇摆。他脱下一只手套，用它擦拭着哈利挂在眼睫毛上的泪珠。

哈利又发出那种声音了，他的双手不知何时已经攀上了对方的肩膀，此前从未有过这种经历，他浑身燥热，身后的入口处粘腻得发痒，哈利不知道自己怎么了，只觉得整个身体都被对方的味道缠绕，他被对方的信息素捕获了。

哈利觉得奇怪极了，他好像是被抽掉了全身的力气，一会觉得轻飘飘的一阵微风就能把他吹走，一会儿又觉得沉甸甸的仿佛要坠入泥土之中，他只能开口求助眼前的人，但说出的话却不成句子，只是胡乱地吐出几个模糊不清的单词。

“绅士可不能发出这样的声音。”德拉科笑着轻啄了几下他红肿的嘴唇，然后将那只手套塞入了哈利的口中。下一秒哈利就尝到了自己眼泪的味道，那里带着酸涩和甜蜜，以及属于Alpha独有的香气，这让他咬紧牙关衔住口中的布料，以此才能挨住体内的恼人躁动

当德拉科带着手套的那只手掌抚上了他赤裸的胸膛时，哈利才意识到自己衬衫的扣子已经被解开了，而对方的另一只手正绕过自己的身后，德拉科灵巧的手指像是狡猾的小蛇一样顺着哈利的后腰一直向下游走，最终停在了他身后已经湿润的蜜穴处。

“华尔兹最重要的是，”德拉科亲吻着他白皙的脖颈，在那里留下艳丽的红痕，“身体的摆动以及腿部的动作。”

哈利听到了裤子跌落在地的声音，他想挣扎着低下头，但只能看见金发少年优美的背部线条。

“你需要双膝松曲，背腰撑紧些。”德拉科在他的耳边轻缓地吐露出那些单词，哈利奇怪地发现他居然可以更热一点。他被德拉科凌空抱起，双腿卡在对方的腰间，这样他整个身体的重量都只能抵在背后粗糙的树干以及德拉科的腰腹上了。

就算再迟钝哈利也知道现在可不能算是绅士礼仪的教学，但是他已经没办法从中逃离了，他的大脑成了一团浆糊，只想要更加贴近对方一点，甚至开始用舌尖舔弄口中的布料，想要从中汲取更多对方的气味。

当德拉科的手指缓缓没入他的体内时，哈利已经顾不得羞耻感了，他整个人攀在对方的肩膀上，下巴抵在那里，觉得自己下一秒就要晕过去似的。他根本不知道这个动作有多危险，颈后的结合腺毫无遮掩地暴露在德拉科的眼前。

Alpha当然不会放过这样好的机会，他用鼻尖轻轻顶弄着那里柔软的鼓包，让哈利在他怀里更加颤抖了，他手指也没有停下动作，顺着那个狭小的俑道不断抽插着，寻找那甜蜜的一点。

“唔！”哈利体内某一点被触碰到的时候，整个人都痉挛了一下，他的口水已经将那些布料彻底打湿，丝丝银液顺着唇角滴了下来，在德拉科灰白色的外套上留下了淫靡的痕迹。

德拉科轻笑了一声，偏过头去亲吻哈利粉红色的耳朵。

“真乖。”

哈利觉得自己就要窒息了，嘴里都是德拉科的气味，耳边是他的声音，更可恶的是德拉科在下一秒就在他体内加快了手指抽插的速度，他想这个世界上再也没有比这更加甜蜜又更加痛苦的事情了，他初尝情欲的折磨，没一会儿就眼前花白着攀上了高峰，他的分身甚至在没有被触碰的情况下就射出了白浊。

哈利的手臂再也使不出力气了，那只纯白色的丝质手套从他口中掉落在地，被那里的泥土弄得脏兮兮的。他整个人都靠在德拉科的怀里，微微张着嘴像是被打捞出水的鱼那样喘息着，他的双腿堪堪跨在德拉科的腰侧，靠着对方揉捏着自己臀肉的双手才不至于跌落在地。

他在心里松了口气，以为那甜蜜的痛苦终于停止了，却在下一秒感觉到自己身下的入口处被滚烫坚硬的东西顶住时，才发觉这是一切的开始。

当那根热铁慢慢没入他小穴的入口时，哈利终于忍不住哭了出来，那太超过了，即使他的身体已经为此做好准备分泌出了蜜液，但那还是太大了。他从没感受过这样的疼痛，那种带着焦躁以及迫不及待的疼痛，差点把他逼疯。

他匐在对方的肩膀上，吐字不清地叫着德拉科的名字，那个金发少年在整根进入之后停下了动作，疼惜地地亲吻着他被汗水打湿的鬓角。

德拉科将身上的外套脱了下来扔在地上，他抱起怀中的少年，让他整个身体的重量都落在那一点上，感受他在耳边的呜咽以及呼唤。他缓缓跪下，就着还在插入的姿势让哈利躺在自己的外套上，稚嫩的少年还没有停止哭泣，他紧闭着双眼不时地抽噎，肠道包裹着德拉科的巨大，随着他的哭泣一下一下的绞紧。

德拉科俯下腰，亲吻他湿润的睫毛。

“哈利，睁开眼睛哈利，忘了我教给你的了吗，要时刻看着对方的眼睛。”

他的声音带着空灵的蛊惑力，让哈利短暂地忘记了身下的疼痛，也没有去疑惑为什么对方知道自己的名字。

他缓缓地张开了眼睛，被泪水模糊的视线只能看见对方被自己弄得凌乱的衣襟。

当那双祖母绿闯进自己的视野时，德拉科终于控制不住自己的冲动了，他稍微退出了些，然后又发狠地撞了进来，像是要故意欺负哈利似的。但哈利的确是个好学生，尽管他依旧流着眼泪，却没再移开视线或是闭上眼睛，他的瞳孔已经因为身下的冲撞而失去焦距，但还是听话地将视线投在德拉科的方向。

那简直是最甜美的毒药了。

德拉科加快了身下的速度，每一次都撞击在那一点上，他感受到了哈利身体内的炽热，那里变得更加湿润了。

“不……不行，太快了！唔！”哈利已经没有力气挣扎了，他的手指只能无力地撕扯着身下德拉科的外套，把那些布料弄得更加凌乱，他就要第二次达到顶点了。

“最后一点，哈利，”德拉科开口时也微微地喘息着，“绅士要学会忍耐。”

说着他伸手握住了哈利颤抖的分身，拇指堵在那里的小孔，戴着手套的那只手坏心地揉弄着哈利胸前分红的一点，丝绸的触感让哈利打了个冷战，身下的桎梏又让他像是沉溺在火海，他扭动着腰腹想要挣脱，但又像是在取悦对方。

他在模糊中看向德拉科灰蓝色的瞳孔，瘪着嘴求饶道：“德拉科，求……求求你……唔！！”

德拉科再一次加快了身下的动作，这一次他不在执着于哈利体内的那一点，转而向更深处探索过去。

他放开哈利胸前的那颗红粒，转而伸手揽起了对方，让颤抖着的少年跨坐在自己的硬挺上，感受着更加紧密的深入。

哈利哭着伸手去扯握在自己分身上的那只手，但他无力的手指只能在那里抓挠着。

“再等等，再等等，宝贝。”

德拉科的呼吸也开始逐渐失去节奏，他另一只手托住哈利柔软的臀肉，轻轻抬起又重重放下，分身的顶点不点顶弄着哈利的内里，终于在数十下之后感受到了最里面的那个腔口缓缓地张开了。

他加重了手上的力道，拇指不断地搓弄着哈利分身上的小孔，哈利只得绷紧双腿，在对方闯进体内另一个入口时，颤抖地仰起脖颈。

他完全被操开了。

那比刚刚还要疼痛，哈利感觉到德拉科的巨大像是要把他撕扯开一样，那粗大的头部硬生生地挤了进来，占据了那里的位置，但即使这样德拉科还是没有停下抽动，分身上突起的血管不断地磨蹭着宫口，哈利觉得在疼痛之下，酸胀感像潮水一般不断涌来。

“唔！”

在德拉科松开手的下一秒，哈利终于颤抖地射了出来，那些白浊的液体喷溅在两人的胸膛，零星地几点沾在了他的下巴上。

德拉科将他抱住亲吻上对方的脸颊，他卷着舌头将哈利脸上白色的星星点点收入口中，身下做着最后的冲刺。

“呜呜，德拉科……”

哈利也伸手抱住了眼前的金发少年，他体内的疼痛感已经完全退去，取而代之的是灭顶的快感，他感觉到有结在自己的宫口内慢慢生成，整个人都向前倒去。

德拉科让他靠在自己的肩膀上，哈利散发着诱人香气的结合腺就在他眼底，他伸出舌头舔弄着那块柔软的鼓包，当插在哈利体内的结胀大到让他无法再抽动的时候，德拉科张开嘴终于让牙齿刺入了那里的腺体。

Alpha的射精需要持续几分钟，德拉科小心地舔弄着被自己咬破的结合腺，直到那里卷翘着的伤口开始发白不在渗出液体，才扶着哈利让他躺会自己的外套上。

他俯在哈利的上方，一只手撑在黑发Omega肩侧，另一只手轻柔地拂去对方脸颊上横肆的泪水，他笑了笑，低下头去亲吻了Omega因为情事而红艳的不成样子的嘴唇，空气中两人的信息素交缠在一起，形成了一种新的气味。

天色逐渐暗了下来，马尔福庄园的舞会就要开始了，德拉科就着溪水打湿手帕帮哈利清理好，他那件灰白色的外套彻底被毁掉了，但那上面沾染的气息让德拉科舍不得扔掉它。他用它将哈利裹好之后，轻松地把还在昏迷中的Omega抱在怀里，他顺着溪流向下游走去时，此时已经能看见远处的灯火和天边的星辰，那些光点映射在他灰蓝色的眸子里，照亮了藏在那里的笑意。  
FIN.

\---------------------  
别问有没有后续，后续就是德拉科被詹姆打死了。


End file.
